


Jack Frost Shorts

by Gnome781



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Melancholy, Random & Short, Self Care, Self Confidence, getting back to writing, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnome781/pseuds/Gnome781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short drabbles, that I've been writing in order to get in the swing of writing again. Most are fairly introspective and a little melancholy since I find it to cathartic to write in that tone, but so far none are too angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy is the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first submission to the-guardian-of-fun's tumbler Winter Prince Contest. I got a lot of enjoyment out of participating and it really helped me to find enough inspiration and focus to get creative again!

Jack touched the crown that weighed heavy in his hands, fingers glancing reverently over ice crystals that shone brighter then any jewel forced from the earth. Diamond dust sparkled in shifting patters close to the surface, as different from Sandy's warm dream sand but every bit as mesmerizing.

He hadn't wanted this, would never have asked for it, but it was his now. The heavy responsibility of all the glory and dangers of winter set upon his head. This beautiful and bitterly cold circlet of ice, even more then being a guardian, seemed like a symbol of his need to be strong, to act in a manor more suited to these burdens, and gifts, he had been entrusted with. He vowed to the very heart of his center that he would do this right, he would honor Old Man Winters choice to give him his crown and entrust him with the responsibility that went with it. 

Jack took one more breath, straightened his shoulders and placing the crown back in its rightful position on his head, allowed himself a smirk. He might have to act a bit more reasonable, but he was still the Guardian of Fun, and this was going to be a blast.


	2. Frigid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had to wonder just how dumb humans really were if they honestly though this girl was an ice maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is possibly the first part of a longer story about an Ace!Jack one-sided bonding with an Ace!Girl in the Victorian era and learning about the differences and prejudices of human sexuality, or lack there of.

Jack Frost was lounging indolently on a window frame and lazily painting intricate frost patterns upon the glass when he heard the men talking. He didn’t pay attention at first; it was just white noise against his own mildly morose thoughts, until one of the men said something that caught his attention.

"She's a frigid one, she is. Got no time for the likes of anyone far as I can tell." He told his companion with a nod towards a girl across the way.

He hadn't said it nicely, and his tone indicated that being frigid was somehow wrong, but Jack was well used to that sentiment, all the other seasonal spirits often said similar things to him when they could be bothered to say anything at all. But Jack had never heard it directed at a human before and he was curious now.

With out so much as a backward glance he froze the pavement under the men’s feet and flew across the street to get a better look at the girl who was supposed to be frigid like him. When he got there he figured that maybe the men were mentally deficient, she didn't look anything like him. Her hair was dark and not a tint of frost dotted her skin or clothes. Her flesh was a warm and healthy pink even in the chill air, and though it was reserved, her smile for the friend she was with was kind and honest; nothing like the beings of winter or even the gentler autumn nymphs that would sometimes deign to converse with him for a few minutes with out acting like it was a chore.

How strange that this is what humans thought frigid was. Jack was ready to call it a mistake and go back to his sulk when a clattering commotion followed by series of muffled curses from across the street made everyone turn to stare at the tangle of limbs that were previously the men he’d been listening to. Their flailing attempt to get off the ice he’s spread under their feet was causing quite a stir and Jack was taking great pleasure in the laughter it inspired. Even the not-frozen girl let out a pretty little giggle. Jack had just started to smile in earnest at that when the ladies who were coming out of the shop behind him paused at the sound as well and whispered viciously behind their gloves that even the ice queen knew how to laugh. 

So it hadn’t been a mistake, humans really were just that confused. How curious, for the first time in far too long Jack felt himself compelled to learn more about humans, other then the best way to play pranks on them. What made this strange girl different from the others, what could possibly make them think her an ice maiden? Jack wasn’t sure how, but he was going to find out.


	3. In the Meaning of This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack basks in the Peace of the Redwoods.

Warm sunlight dappled the verdant meadow all around Jack as he lay sleeping it the shade of a glorious old redwood tree. It was rare for him to stray this far west so early in the season, but the California coastline had been having random bouts of autumn frost in mid September and it was a nice change of pace that he was hardly going to complain about. If it were at all feasible jack thought he might like to build a second home here amongst these towering behemoths. The thick boughs and early fog combining into their own micro climates that kept the denser parts of the old forests pleasantly cool even in mid summer. 

The rich sent of earth and wood settled something in him, gave him a feeling of being at peace that he rarely encountered outside of Bunny's burrow. Which was rare indeed, he hardly ever got to enter Bunny's domain, still weary of breaking their fragile peace. So instead he sought time here, where the wind could play lazily in the high branched and he could rest calm and content in a deep hollow surrounded by living things that neither wanted or expected anything from him. Even in the hushed stillness of an ancient place it felt more good here then lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> my other submission was making the actual ice crown, if anyone wants to see how it turned out (i'm very proud of it!) you can find it on my tumblr [Here](http://houseofthegnome.tumblr.com/post/126677648147/i-took-some-clearer-pics-of-the-crown-while)


End file.
